


Unterbrochen

by Mazer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drammatico, F/M, Romantico, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuma Sarutobi e Kurenai Yuhi. Un amore nato delicatamente e falciato da una forza mille volte più brutale. Ma qualcosa è rimasto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unterbrochen

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble, queste stesse Note, contengono spoiler relativi principalmente ai capitoli 327, 328, 330 e 342 del manga di **Naruto**. Non so di preciso fino a dove sia arrivata la pubblicazione italiana del fumetto, comunque di sicuro in tv al momento siamo ancora lontani da questa parte della storia, quindi, se non volete rovinarvi la sorpresa, fermatevi qui.  
>  Avete deciso…? Bene.  
> Dicevo, questo breve racconto di cento parole fa riferimento alla morte di Asuma Sarutobi e al suo legame con Kurenai Yuhi, la quale, come abbiamo avuto modo di scoprire, porta in grembo suo figlio.   
> Ho diviso la drabble in cinque spezzoni principali. Nel primo, abbiamo il momento in cui uno dei fiori regalati da Asuma a Kurenai, che personifica l’uomo stesso, si spezza mentre lei lo sta innaffiando, cogliendo l’attimo del suo spirare tanto quanto la fiamma dell’accendino che viene meno. Nel secondo, Kurenai comunica col suo bambino. Nel terzo, Shikamaru le comunica la notizia ufficiale della morte del suo amante. Nel quarto, abbiamo uno scorcio del funerale di Asuma. Nel quinto, Shikamaru promette a Kurenai che proteggerà il suo bambino una volta che sarà nato.   
> Un bel po’ di cose per una specie di ‘poesiola’, estemporanea per di più (è quasi l’una di notte… ^^’’’), ma ho fatto del mio meglio per raccontarvi a modo mio di questa sventurata coppia che mi ha affascinata così tanto...  
> Il titolo, dal tedesco, vuol dire ‘interrotto’.

Un brivido.  
Come un attimo   
di sospensione dal quale   
si esce spaesati.  
Un soffio più forte  
e il vento  
disperde il fumo.  
La corolla cade  
mollemente;  
attutito è il tonfo  
dello stelo.  
L’acqua scivola senza impregnare.  
  
Sa che è improbabile,  
ma ha l’impressione che già le gridi.  
Tenerezza.  
Un avvertimento.  
  
Parla,  
ma lei è già consapevole.  
La formula vuota si consuma  
in uno spazio già  
saturo.  
  
Abbandona piano il mazzo  
sotto la lapide.  
Occhi puntati, febbrili.  
E’ come il nastro che sfugge   
dalle dita   
alla partenza della nave,   
la sensazione di non ritorno.  
  
 _Ti ringrazio_.  
Ma è un sollievo mesto.


End file.
